O'Children
by Suu9
Summary: "She was forced to grow up faster than others. It isn't fair." One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I do now own _The Legend of Zelda_ nor its characters.

**Author's Note:** A small piece about how some children, even in works of fiction, have no choice but to grow up faster than others.

* * *

_They are now knocking upon on your door  
They measure the room, they know the score  
They're moping up the butcher's floor  
Of your broken little hearts_

- _O'Children_ by Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds

**O'Children**

Princess Zelda could only look through the blurred window; the rain beat down mercilessly against the glass, shrouding Hyrule in a steely grey colour, rendering the landscape unrecognizable. Her small hands gripped the window sill, knuckles turning white with the sheer force of gripping something that was solid. Her palms sweaty, nails caked with dirt and her dress torn in several places. Her headdress was missing, allowing her short, golden locks to hang limply above her shoulders, which were quaking slightly.

Impa had done a good job in getting her out of the castle, but her father was not as fortunate. He should have listened to his daughter- the pending danger that loomed over Ganondorf should have been enough to send warning signs through the dead king's head. But he chose to ignore them, paying the price with his life. Now, with Hyrule taken over by the Gerudo Kind, Princess Zelda was in hiding with her most trusted attendant.

Zelda paid no heed to Impa as she rummaged through the small room, looking for something that could help them escape without detection. It would only be a matter of time before Ganondorf's guards would come here, inspecting every house within the village of Kakariko. Impa, working against time, gathered various things and placed them in a wool blanket, one she would tie to her back while they rode through the plains of Hyrule. This land was no longer under just command. With the dark king in rule, monsters of the most horrible kind would be roaming freely, terrorizing and killing all those who stood in their way. Their mission; to find the missing princess and the fairy boy.

Zelda's mind wandered to Link, wherever he was. She had seen him briefly, as she made her escape with Impa on horseback. If he knew what this meant, she was sure he headed straight for the Temple of Time, opening the door and revealing the Master Sword. However, after that, even she did not know what would happen next. Zelda could only hope that things would turn out better in the end. What she would give now to see what would transpire in the future- but her prophetic visions could only reach so far- just like the hero, the princess would have to wait these events out. She was sure that Link would reign victorious, no matter the outcome.

_How long do you think it will last? Can you be sure it will be alright in the end?_

Impa's movements ceased, making the room incredibly still. Up until now, the princess paid no mind to her attendant, but this silence that enveloped them made them realize that their time was running out. She had thought this over, not even telling Impa what she was about to do, and turned to her attendant, who, in her small life-time, was like a mother to the princess.

"They're coming, aren't they?"

Impa did not answer, Zelda could guess the answer, though she could always hope that it was one of the villagers that were on the other side of the door.

"We can't stay here, Princess. I'll contact some comrades of mine, and we'll be on our way."

The princess softly shook her head. "That won't be necessary. Impa- turn me into a Sheikah- that way, Ganondorf will never know it's me. I can pledge my allegiance to him, and if Link is successful in the Temple of Time, I can aid him without being discovered."

Impa looked to her charge, a wary expression etched on her features. This idea came so suddenly that it would be impossible to deny her requests. Impa would have no say in the matter; whatever the Princess requested would happen. _She was forced to grow up faster than others. It isn't fair._

Impa sighed and relaxed, if only slightly. Noises could still be heard on the other side of the door, getting steadily closer to their hiding place. The princess's tactic was a clever one, working right under the enemy's nose. She had to admit that Zelda was cunning and at times, two steps ahead of everyone else. It would be hard now, especially with such a bold request, to keep watch over her. Ganondorf knew that Impa was the Sage of Shadow, and sided with the Royal Family- it would be hard for the Sheikah woman to let go of her charge and allow her to walk on hostile grounds. But, if they were to battle this evil, allowing Link some time to prepare himself for the final showdown, then letting the princess go was Impa's only option.

Zelda was still standing at the window, her back towards the door. Impa came to stand next to her, placing a firm hand on her small shoulder, squeezing it softly. Whatever choice Zelda made, Impa would be there to protect the girl. The fate of Hyrule now rested on the shoulders of two little children. Zelda may not have known exactly what would happen to Link when he entered the Chamber of Sages, but Impa did, because of this, there will little they could do now but wait until time caught up with all of them.

"Are you ready, Princess?"

Zelda turned towards Impa, her eyes alight and her brow scrunched up in fear, but her jaw was set and her resolve firm. Link would sacrifice himself to save Hyrule while in the temple, so Zelda would do the same, under the enemy's grasp. Giving a curt nod, she faced Impa, ready for the transformation.

"You'll be known as Sheik, of the Sheikah. Your ties to the Royal Family is null, and you will say to Ganondorf that you were a part of the resistance against the King and his guards, refusing to serve."

A numbing sensation passed through Zelda; she could feel her body become heavy and her eyes began to droop. Consciousness was slipping, and the tall form of Impa was slowly going out of focus. A small smile appeared on her lips while a lone tear trickled down her eyes, loosing their beautiful azure colour. They would be replaced with red irises and a stony expression.

"Thank you, Impa," Zelda said, her voice barely a whisper. Her world went black. When she would awaken, she would no longer be Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Instead, she would be Sheik, of the Sheikah, a part of a small group that defied the Royal Family, refusing to serve them as their shadows, like so many of their brethren had done. All memories of Zelda would be gone, replaced with bloodshed, anger, hate, sadness and despair that clung lifelessly on the soles of survival.

When Sheik would awaken, Impa would be gone.

**End.**

_The Legend of Zelda © Nintendo._


End file.
